One and Only
by Bella15
Summary: CH 4 is Done! What happens when Kyo has amnesia and a new nicer and sweeter Kyo is born? And how will Yuki handle seeing so much love in Kyo's eyes for him? Will Yuki let the past be or not?Or will someone take him before Yuki can?
1. Ch1 Missing Kitty

This is my fifth fanfic, but I had to make a cute romance between Kyo and Yuki. Please take it easy own me. I'm new at making fanfics on Fruits Baskets. Please enjoy.  
  
Ch.1 Missing Cat  
  
Chibi Kyo laughed happily as he swung higher in the air. His happy laughter continued as he kept swinging.  
"Hey Kyo!"  
Kyo turned to see a smiling Shigure five feet away from him.  
Shigure smiled at them, "Do you wanna go play!" Chibi Kyo nodded and jumped off the swing and ran toward Kyo and the others. They played tag all day long and didn't stop until it was night time.  
"See ya later Kyo!" Shigure said waving as they walked on.  
"Yah play with us later!" Haru said following Shigure.  
Yuki was the last to leave.  
Kyo started to get nervous as they were left alone. He hoped with all his heart that he would finally be accepted. He needed to be accepted. Please Yuki, his heart prayed, please.? He stared at Kyo with his usual calm expression. Minutes seemed to tick by then suddenly Yuki gave him a soft smile and said, "I would like it very much if you would play with us tomorrow."  
Kyo was shocked, but pleased and gave Yuki a small his on the cheek, before running home.  
  
Kyo ran into the house to suddenly stop at the smell of.food? His mouth watered at the smell of chicken, mash potatoes with gravy, rice, apple pie, and baked turkey.  
Suddenly a loud, but warm voice said, "Kyo! You're home!" Then warm arms hugged him tight and lighted him up in the air. "How are you today, son!" he's fathered asked.  
Kyo blushed at this welcoming show of affection, and said shyly, "Playing with my friends.  
"Good you little squirt, invite some of them over next time okay!" he said putting his thumb up.  
Kyo mimicked him, "Okay dad!" they both grinned at each other like fools.  
"Would you to please stop acting like superheroes and come and eat!" Kyo's mom shouted from the kitchen.  
"Coming mom!" they both said at the same time.  
"Jesus, it's hard enough taking care of one little kid, but two? Man I need a raise." She said but kissed her son and hugged him. They laughed at lunch, and even got into a food fight.  
Kyo smiled the whole day and so were his mom and dad. They had sunny smiles during the whole day. Nothing could ruin that day.  
SMACK!!!!  
The shocked Kyo touched his face and then his face started to crumble and he began to cry.  
"Why they hell are you crying Kyo. I should be the one crying. Crying because my only son had to be the cat instead of the other creatures of the zodiac! Shameful, I didn't want you and to think that you're my child."  
Kyo bowed his head in shame as the tears started to chock him. It was his fault. If he wasn't the cat.then maybe. SLAM!!!  
Kyo was suddenly slammed on the ground by his father. His head hit the ground first and he gritted his teeth in pain.  
His dad proceeded to speak slowly as he stepped closer and closer to Kyo, "Do you know how hard I worked boy to earn respect. Everyone loved me and your mom; we were well respected until you had to be born! Do you know how many people shunned us, how many talked about us behind our back and all because of you."  
CRACK!!!  
Kyo back arched as he's dad whipped his back. A second later another one came harder then the last, soon though Kyo lost track of time as the pain became harder and harder to bare then-  
  
Kyo shot up quickly from his dream, so quickly that his head hit a branch and he fell from the tree he was sleeping in.  
"Whoa, what the-" TTTTHHHHOOOOOMMMMMPPPP!!!!!!  
The trees and ground shook from the force of that blow. Kyo had fell head first on the ground.  
Kyo was knocked back unconscious and drifted in a deep sleep.  
  
Tohru hummed softly as she flipped the pancakes on the other side. She waited until it was a golden before placing them on the severing plate. When she finished with that she began cooking the bacon and eggs.  
Yuki entered the kitchen and asked politely, "Tohru, do you need any help setting the table?"  
She turned around and smiled at him, "Yes Yuki, thank you! Can you just set the table for all of us, and tell the others I'm really sorry for breakfast being so late. I guess I overslept." She tapped her head lightly while giving an embarrassed chuckle.  
Yuki shook his head and said, "No Tohru, you're to kind. It's truly a blessing that you live with us.  
Tohru blushed and smiled happily, "Thank you Yuki."  
When breakfast was ready they all gathered around and began to eat.  
Suddenly Tohru scanned around the room and cocked her head thoughtfully, "Where's Kyo?"  
"Hmm?" Shigure said looking up from his plate, "he's not here?"  
Yuki however was calm about it, "Maybe that stupid cat is on the rooftop. Or sleeping in a tree, Tohru you really shouldn't worry too much about him, he can take care of himself." Yuki said offhandedly sipping on his green tea while letting Kyo slip through his mind.  
"I hope your right." Tohru said, but she still was frowning and worried about Kyo.  
They hurried to school after breakfast, but on the way didn't see Kyo anywhere. Then first bell ended, then second, then it was lunch and Tohru was now very worried. She decided to ask Yuki to help her find him after school.  
The last thing that Yuki wanted to do was have an all out search mission for that ignorant cat, but he did it anyway, for Tohru. During school they made a list and split it in half. Tohru searched one way Yuki searched the other. They went searching after school and spent hours looking but could not find Kyo.  
As the minutes ticked by Yuki was getting madder and madder. That cat better run when I find him because he won't stand a chance in hell.  
  
Meanwhile Kyo was walking and enjoying the scenery, but unknowingly drifted farther and farther from Yuki, Tohru, and the house. He walked quietly down the sidewalk until-  
"Kyo!!!" Kagura said running up to him.  
  
Oh no what will happen to poor Kyo. Kagura's sweet but can be deadly. 


	2. Ch 2 Reunited and an Unexpected Rival

Hey guys, how are you doing? I must say that I'm surprised that I got this many votes, and It was for only one chapter. ^_^ Thanks. I wasn't to give shout to the names of the reviewers that liked my story.  
ShiTiger: Sorry but, for the part of Kyo's amnesia you'll have to read to find to out. Sorry. -.-  
Tasukino Baka: Thank you! This is my first Fruits Baskets fanfic so I hope I do a good job. Oh yeah, if anyone wants to correct on a certain characters behaviors please do, the only characters I met were Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Tohru and her friends of course, Kagura, Haru, and Shigura!  
Dark Angel Rika: Yah, I agree with you, and I'm even curious as to how the others may take it. He-He.  
Keitorin: To tell you the truth, I feel sad for Yuki, I mean, now he has no one to fight him because Kyo. oh yeah I can't tell you why you'll read about it later, but it's kinda sad.  
Chibichibi-Neko: Wow, thank you for being so enthusiastic about it! I feel so loved! I hope this fanfic goes your way.  
If I missed anyone it's because I either posted this before I looked at my mail or I missed your name, sorry.  
  
Ch. 2 Reunited and an Unexpected Rival  
Kyo's POV  
A cold shiver ran down my back and I immediately wondered way.  
"Kyo! How dare you ignore me!" an angry voice yelled making several people look behind me. I turn back to see what the commotion was all about to see a brown haired girl running in my direction.  
Suddenly it hit me like a jolt. The girl was running to not just anyone, but me.  
  
Normal POV  
Kagura ran toward Kyo like as quick as lightening leaving a trail of dust behind her. People and animals ran out of her line of fire as she ran toward them and stopped as soon as she reached Kyo coming to a complete stop.  
"Kyo, how dare you leave home like that and after all that searching that me, Yuki, and Tohru did for you! You should really should be ashamed you Baka cat!" A pissed of Kagura shouted, completely forgetting to give him a hug him like she usually do.  
Kyo blinked at her angry pouting expression and tilted her head as he looked at her and said, "Are you talking to me?"  
Kyo's voice shocked Kagura out of her anger and she looked at him in puzzlement. "Kyo? Are you okay? Your voice sounds different." His voice which was usually filled with malice, bitterness, hate, and anger was not the same.  
Kyo frowned at her, "Kyo? How that? Are you lost or something?" As he said this, his amber eyes which were usually cold and different were now warm and concerned.  
Kagura's eyes filled with tears. She finally made him have feeling for her. After all those years of hoping, beating him up, and threatening him he finally was concerned for her. Her efforts finally paid.  
"Oh Kyo I'm so happ-" Kagura stared opening her eyes to realize that Kyo was gone. Disbelief washed through her whole body, and was suddenly filled with rage.  
"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!! DAMN THAT CAT!" she then took of in the direction that she thought Kyo went down.  
  
Yuki was now royally pissed.  
Damn him, Yuki thought, I've been looking for that stupid cat for two hours now. Baka cat, your get yours.  
Then the object of his hate ran straight into him, causing Yuki to turn and accidentally fall on Kyo in a very, very compromising position. Yuki head ended on a centimeter from Kyo's, Yuki's body was in between Kyo's legs and his hands held Kyo's hands down.  
Yuki blushed and was about to shot at Kyo when suddenly Kyo gave a cry and hugged Yuki tightly.  
"Oh mister! You have to help me! Some guy was causing me!" He sniffed pulling Yuki tighter in his grasp.  
Yuki shook his head to clear his mind which did not register anything other than the fact that Kyo was actually crying on his chest, and said, "Kyo if a man was following you why than didn't you just fight him?" Yuki was trying to get Kyo's hands from around his waist. He didn't like the way Kyo felt. He was to.comfortable.  
"Because I was scared, and why are you calling me Kyo?" He asked and raised his head to Yuki's face again.  
Yuki gave up prying Kyo away from his and looked back at him, "Because you are-" suddenly he stopped and shock went through him. Why was Kyo calling him mister, feeling scared and asking why I call him 'Kyo'? Could it be that.no it can't be!  
Yuki jerked Kyo out of his arms and stared at the startled Kyo and pinning him to the ground. Yuki searched his face and saw Kyo's once hate- filled eyes were now bigger and innocent and were right now scared and filled with tears. His body shook less no than before but that didn't bother him. It was his eyes. They held no recognition of him in their, no memory or anything, if Yuki didn't know better he would think that he never met before.  
Kyo's gave a moan of fear causing Yuki to look at his lips. They looked so soft so inviting. WWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Yuki pulled of him with alarming speed and stood up pacing angrily. WHY THE HELL WAS HE THINKING OF HIM THAT WAY! Muttering to himself he grabbed the confused Kyo's hand and dragged him along the street.  
"W-Wait!" Kyo said as he was dragged along, "where are we going?"  
"Home." Yuki said, still tugging Kyo's hand.  
"Home." Kyo said thinking a little before smiling, "I got a home!" Little did Yuki know, but he took those words to the heart.  
  
From the bushes a pair of narrow deep blue eyes looked at them from the shadows. When they looked at the two pair holding hands they got even narrower.  
Who the hell does that mouse thinks doing touching my property, he thought. Kyo's mine even if he doesn't know it. But he will and Kyo will be mine. Suppressing unimaginable rage he walked away from them.  
He'll be patient for now, but not for long.  
  
The silenced stretched on as Shigure continued to look at the happy Kyo. Kyo smiled back. That was the it's been for the last half hour and three weeks later. Shigure was almost certain that when Yuki was playing some joke on him when he said that Kyo had amnesia, but Shigure was finally ready to admit defeat. The was no way that Kyo would ever smile that much for that long. Shigure found himself strangely attached to the new Kyo and treated him like his cute little brother.  
At first Kyo had been scared of them but he generally began to warm up to them and Tohru and Shigure liked him in return. The cute and quiet Kyo was now to naïve for his own good.  
"I give up!" he shouted overdramatically sobbing on in his hand, Kyo looked at him in confusion. "Kyo may never come back! Oh poor, poor Kyo!"  
WHACK!!!! The sound vibrated through the house causing Kyo to look at Shigure with a worried expression on his face.  
Yuki placed down the rolled up newspaper he used on the stunned Shigure on the table. "Baka dog. Kyo's right their!" he pointed to the very confused Kyo. Kyo looked at them in confusion for a few more minutes until.  
"DINNERS READY!!" Tohru yelled coming out of the kitchen, "I need help carrying it though."  
"I'll help!" Kyo said running toward the kitchen.  
"Are you sure? "Yeah! I love to help you Tohru!" he said giving her a smile that made her blush. Kyo did occasionally help bring the food from the kitchen, but not often and usually with a complaining mouth and a string of curses. Ever since the accident Kyo has been very helpful. He helped clean, do laundry, and occasionally asked Tohru could he help her cook. The change made him very happy, but made Yuki a little uncertain.  
The new Kyo was so nice and sensitive that it made him unsure of how to deal with him. It had been easy to figure out the old Kyo. He was someone who hated Yuki and fought him every chance he got, but the new Yuki.  
Suddenly a smiling Kyo's face popped in front of Yuki's face ruining his thoughts. "Would you like some more tea, Yuki?" he asked lifting up the teapot.  
Yuki eyes darkened as he looked at Kyo and he said harshly, "Go away baka cat!" Kyo's happy face disappeared into a face that looked like he just had his heartbroken and made Yuki feel like a criminal. Since that day Kyo had kept his distance from him and only talking to him when the food was ready or when Tohru needed help with something.  
Yuki didn't understand his feelings at all. He should be happy that Kyo didn't like him, he should be happy that Kyo hid from him, so why was he feeling so lonely?  
  
"Kyo I've decided that it's time for you to go to school again." Shigure said brightly.  
"School?"  
"Yeah! A kid like you should go back to school. Your way behind in your school work and you missed far too many days."  
"Okay." Kyo said as he smiled happily, he couldn't wait to get to school.  
  
Uo and Saki looked at each other and then glanced back at Tohru, "Amnesia?"  
"Yep!" Tohru said with a big sweat drop on her head and shaking smile. She had spent the last half hour explaining the situation to them while Kyo sat there quietly smiling at birds outside of the window.  
It was early and no one was in class except Uo, Saki, Tohru and Kyo. Yuki had said that he would meet up with them later because he had an early student conference leaving Tohru to explain to everyone why he changed the way he did.  
Saki looked at the smiling Kyo as he looked at the birds outside and said quietly, "I don't think Tohru would lie to us about something like this. His electric waves have seemed to change."  
Uo looked at Saki in amazement then looked at Kyo who was looking back at them in curiosity. She walked toward him and asked him, "So you really don't remember us do you?"  
She stared into his eyes and he stared back at her. There was no recognition in his eyes only a pool of very deep and warm amber eyes. He smiled at her making her heart pound.  
RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
Students began to stream into the classroom. The teacher Mrs. Uzuki (I made her up OK. I don't know any of their teacher's names) had already been informed about Kyo's condition before hand, but the boys who hanged around Kyo had already started to pounce on him for missing so many days out of school.  
"So Kyo why were you missing from school for so long?" one boy asked.  
"Where you sick?"  
"No way man! Kyo probably got tired of school and decided to skip, right Kyo!"  
Kyo was surrounded by a group of guys and all there questions were coming at him at once. All the new faces were about to make his head spin when the teacher noticed and told them all to sit down.  
"Now class, settle down and leave Kyo alone!" Mrs. Uzuki shouted.  
Kyo gave her a heart warming smile that made the girls of the class.  
"OOOHHHHH!!!! Isn't he cute when he smiles?!"  
"I wish he smile at me that way!"  
"I never noticed, but he doesn't before but he rarely smiles."  
"I know, but I think it was worth the wait! Maybe we should form a Kyo fan-club!"  
"Yeah! That would be sweet!" Kyo blushed at all the attention he was getting making them scream in response.  
"OH MY GOD!!!! HE'S SO CUTE!!!!" they said sighing in longing.  
Mrs. Uzuki sweat dropped and hung her bowed her head thinking, Jesus what's with high-schoolers today!  
She cleared her head and said, "Alright students! It's time to get back to business. Today we have a new student."  
Soon screams from the females come again. In the entrance of the doorway stood a tall and gorgeous boy. He had a smooth looking caramel skin, silky white hair (resembled Tidus's hairstyle on Final Fantasy X) and deep, deep Persian turquoise blue eyes. He literally looked like a god even in the school uniform.  
"His name is Takun Sorata."  
  
Kyo's POV  
When I saw this Takun I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was very well-built, and handsome, but it was his eyes that keep me nailed to my seat.  
I had seen those before.  
But where?  
Before I could think about it though he had moved to my seat and asked me.  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Takun POV  
The cute little red head nodded so I took the seat right beside his. He looked at me and blushed then turned back around toward the teacher.  
I smirked at him. The boy reminded me of a cat in some one. A very sexy and innocent kitten that was going to be mine.  
During class I continued to stare at him. I stared at him so long and hard that he began to fidget and get self-conscious of himself. I smirked some more.  
Innocent little pet. I would be fun, making him mine. He was already promised to me.  
I felt a cold pair of eyes boaring into my back. I turned and looked back to see a steely pair of purple eyes looking at me as narrow as slits. He looked like he could hardly contain his anger and would gladly like to tear me limb from limb. I smiled and turned back to Kyo.  
  
"Hey what's your name?"  
Kyo turned to find Takun staring at him. He smiled and said, "My name is Kyo."  
"Kyo, huh." He looked into my eyes deeply, almost paralyzing Kyo, "So Kyo would you please help me with my homework, I'm afraid that I'm a little behind."  
Butter. His voice was as smooth as butter. Kyo shook his head and blushed lightly, "Sure."  
He missed Takun's look of victory.  
  
In the front of the classroom Yuki was burning up with rage. His eyes almost turned completely black when he saw Takun lean in even closer to Kyo so that their cheeks were almost brushing. Takun looked at Yuki and smirked.  
Sneaky bastard.  
He seemed in seeing the anger in Yuki because he kept doing things that he knew Yuki would hate.  
Like holding Kyo's hand, brushing there shoulders or lightly brushing his cheeks to Kyo's making him blush.  
Angrily Yuki got out his seat so fast that it fell back on the floor. Everyone's ones eyes were on Yuki's as he stormed out of the classroom to blow off steam.  
"I wonder what's wrong with Yuki?" Kyo said his face filled with worry.  
Takun thought he was cutely innocent then he glanced up to see a girl looking at him with unreadable eyes and a straight face. He smiled, but she just turned back.  
I sense strange electric waves coming from him, Saki though as she turned back around to look at the board. I'll just have to see what he's up to. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? I hope so. I got a little problem with my computer if you guys would like to help me out. I can't find the bold, underline or italic on my computer or the rest of the row. If you guys no what I have to do please help me. REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^ 


	3. Ch 3 Beast Within

Everyone: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to me to make up a new chapter. Hurricane Isabel screwed up my electricity for almost a week!! Can you believe it? I had no lights, no computer, no internet, cable, TV, or a hot meal. And on top of that when we went back to I had make-up work up to my ears. I couldn't even write on the weekends like I usually do because I was to far behind in school to do anything else.  
Well enough about me. Unfortunately reviews I didn't check my email to right my replies to you so I'm sooooo sooooooorrrrrrrrrryyy!!! I'll post my responses to your reviews on the next chapter OK? ^_^  
  
Chapter 3 Beast Within  
  
Something was different.  
Akito couldn't quite his finger on it, but he knew something was different. Like something had gone bad for him. He suddenly felt too edgy to concentrate.  
Something was defiantly wrong.  
"Hatori!!" He yelled knocking over his dinner tray and all its contents.  
Within a few seconds the door was slid open and Hatori stood in front of him.  
"You called Akito." He asked in his same monotone voice. It was more like a statement than a question though.  
"Did something strange happen a little while ago?" He asked, knowing he was sounding oddly stupid and he hated to sound stupid.  
Hatori looked at him strangely, "Nothing really," he thought slowly then his blinked, "Oh yes-"  
"Well," Akito said impatiently, "What happened?!"  
"Kagura did say that there was something wrong with Kyo." Hatori said, thinking hard.  
"Well!" Akito gestured impatiently.  
"Kagura said that Kyo seemed to have lost his memory."  
Akito drew back slightly and leaned on a pillow, "Rrreeeaaalllyyyy?" he said stretching the words. He smiled wickedly, "You may leave now Hatori." He said waving for him to go. He left quietly.  
So he has amnesia huh, that.might work out for the best.  
  
Yuki refused to believe he was jealous of Takun. He wasn't. Just because he got to hold Kyo's hand and kissed him on the cheek when he was distracted causing him to blush cutely.  
And he refused to believe he was mad when Takun smiled smugly at him.  
  
"Yuki?"  
Yuki turned to see a worried Tohru looking at him. He put on a fake smile and said charmingly, "Oh, hello Tohru how are you doing?"  
Tohru frowned slightly at him not at all convinced by his fake smile, "Are you sure that your okay?"  
"Perfectly happy." He lied, feeling a little sweaty.  
"Yuki I-"  
"Tohru!!" Kyo said cutting her off. He smiled happily at her, "How are you doing Tohru!"  
She smiled happily at him temporally forgetting about Yuki. "I'm-"  
"TOHRU-SAN!!!" Momiji said as he and Hatori made their way to them.  
Kyo stared at the boy. Or at least what he thought he was, but the boy was currently wearing a pink dress and a pink hat. Yuki could practically see the question mark on his eyes and smiled at his sweetly confused face.  
Hatori greeted them, "Good Morning Tohru, Yuki. Kyo I need to talk to you." He then walked away leaving them to look at him stunned at his bluntness.  
"Wonder what happened?" Momiji wondered thinking about his strange behavior. Kyo shrugged at them then followed. Yuki looked at them worriedly he had a bad feeling.  
  
Takun wanted to curse the love-struck girl who distracted him enough for Kyo to get away. That kitty sure can disappear fast.  
Sighing he forced himself to relax. He really didn't have to worry about that gray headed boy. Kyo was still promised to him. He had a contract saying he was legally his.  
For reason unknown to him, he decided to take this slowly. He didn't make quiet an impression on Kyo when they first met, but he would have him.  
And no one would get in his way.  
  
Kyo was sure that he saw that man go this way, but where was he? He followed him to the park until he lost him in the endless supply of trees.  
Kyo wondered for a couple more minutes until he was pushed roughly one the ground. His hands where held down while he struggled. Then suddenly he was released quickly turned around and saw nothing.  
What happened to me? He didn't seem to take anything.  
Little did Kyo know he took something far too valuable to Kyo.  
  
Hatori looked at Akito a little, but he didn't show it. He didn't know what he was planning, but he knew it wasn't good for Kyo. Then he heard a droplet of rain. Then another. Then it started to pour slightly, then harder.  
Understanding jolted through Hatori. If it was raining then that meant.  
Hatori began to the place where he last saw Kyo. He knew he shouldn't disobey Akito, but he wouldn't want to risk Kyo to hurt innocent people over a stupid bracelet.  
  
Kyo was scared. Something was wrong his body was reacting differently then before. His heartbeat was racing and his senses seem to improve greatly. He was too aware of every rain drop, every bird chirping, squirrel running and wind breeze.  
He suddenly felt pain, he wasn't sure if it was physical or emotional he only knew he hurt and his body seemed to stretched.  
His ears detected a girl crying he turned to the a little scared out of his her mind and looking at him in fear.  
If she scared of.me? But why?  
He turned his attention to the ground when the pain became too unbearable and saw what she was looking at. He froze and fell into the blackness of animal instinct.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hatori heart stopped when he heard the scream of a little girl. The rain nearly blinded his vision.  
"Of Jesus." He whispered and ran hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
Kyo POV  
Must.save the girl.what's happeni-ing to me? I'm losing my mind. What's that smell? That's the guy who tackled me before.  
He watched crotched to the ground as the man the girl vision with his vision. He turned to face me.  
Why did he do this to me? Must.save the girl.Yuki..help.  
  
Normal POV  
Yuki..help.  
Yuki jolted from the lunch table full of his admirers when he heard Kyo call for him.  
Was he dreaming. Then a loud animal cry could be heard in the direction of the park. KYO!!!  
Yuki ran to the direction of the park not hearing the others telling him to stop. Must stop him.before its to late!!!  
  
Pain radiated through Hatori arm when Kyo used his claw on him. He grimaced, and backed away from Kyo's beast form. Gone was the innocent and sweet Kyo and the fiery and hot tempered one and was instead with a deadly beast Kyo.  
He was a fool to do what Akito told him too. If he didn't take the bracelet then Kyo would never have to go through this. He could have been happy if he never knew what he was.  
Don't worry Kyo! I'll save you! I would be the one to break your knew found happiness.  
His eyes were filled with animal fierceness and warned Hatori if he got any closer than he would attack. He backed in the direction of the little girl and said very slowly.  
"Now little one I want you to do exactly what I say, understand?" He got a whimper for a response, "Crawl on my back okay then we'll slowly back away."  
She struggled to keep her noise level down and crawled slowly on his back. Hatori slowly rose back up so he wouldn't alarm Kyo to attack. The beast there every move with unblinking eyes.  
Suddenly, he roared and lunged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry it's a cliff hanger! If you want more review. ^_^ 


	4. Ch 4 A Lucky Cat and New Memories

Everyone I don't own Fruits Baskets but my friend does and I watch it from him. I think Hatori's a little to sad so I think that I'll make him a little like Yusuke. ^___^ My fic my rules! Ch 4 A Lucky Cat For Once and New Memories  
  
Hatori ran as fast as he could to get away from Kyo, but how fast could he really get with a cat, a physical fit on at that, while carrying a kid and with a bruised arm. Not very.  
The exit to the park is to damn long, Hatori thought but keep running none the less. He notice something strange though, Kyo seemed to have slowed down. Being the cat he should be able to run far longer than that.  
  
Suddenly Hatori saw light at the end of the forest. Relieved he ran threw, and uttered one word.  
"Fuck."  
Hatori had forgotten that they held a circus here till next week and unfortunately it was full of people. Innocent moms and dads that were unaware of the danger they were currently in. People who were still on the rides screaming in joy wouldn't be screaming that way for long. He had to warn them.  
The little girl tried bury herself in his coat and hid in shock.  
"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!!!!" Hatori screamed in desperation.  
(I decided I want him to be a lot like Hiei and Yusuke, because I think it he would be funnier to be around. Don't like, don't read. Sorry if I offended the reviewers who are always behind me. I'm not talking about you and I couldn't put the new responses up because this was written when I was extremely lazy. Sorry!)  
Time seem to stop even the music seemed to have to died as they stared at him in speechless shock.  
"There is a cat demon behind us everyone run for their LIVES!!!!!" he screamed. OOOKKKAAAYYYY, he thought to himself maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.  
Suddenly they all busted out in laughter. A knot appeared on the top of Hatori's head when he heard them laughing.  
"I'M SERIOUS!!!!" he protested angrily because no one was taking him seriously.  
Just then Kyo sprung from the darkness of the roaring viciously right behind Hatori, he stopped when he saw all the people and the bright lights.  
The crowd instantly began to start screaming.  
"HOLY FUCK!!!"  
"I'M TO PRETTY TO DIE!!!"  
"MOMMY!!! WAIT UP!!!"  
"FOLLOW MOMMY DEAR AND RUN LIKE HELL!!!"  
"AAAHHHH, A DEMON!!!!"  
"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!!!!! CHICKENS AND PSYCOS FIRST!!!!"  
Hatori shouted dryly, "No, no don't leave! It only the CAT DEMON I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT BEFORE!!!! NAW, SIT DOWN!!! I BET IF YOU GIVE IT A BOX OF DOUNUTS IT WILL HOPEFULLY LEAVE YOU THE FUCK ALONE!!!!"  
Kyo looked at all the demons it confusion. There to many of them, Hatori thought triumphantly, their only confusing him.  
Kyo suddenly ran up to a Ferris wheel and rammed it on the floor with all his strength starting a fire to spread and blocking everyone exit. He then knocked down other rides trapping them all in a small area.  
Hatori sweat-dropped and mumbled, "Or maybe they made him think which one he was going to kill first."  
"MOMMY!!!" A small five year old girl cried.  
Hatori turned to see his a young middle age woman about to be trampled by the roller coaster tracks. Her eyes widened in fear and shock as she saw the twenty foot iron walls about to squash her.  
"MOMMY NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" came a scream and Kyo's eyes flashed. He turned to the young teens shaking in fear, to the grown-ups groaning in pain and noted the darkness in their eyes the pain and confusion, the devastation in their grief-stricken eyes. Something in his eyes snapped.  
  
Kyo's POV  
MOMMY NOOOOOOOOO!!!!, the scream ran in his mind ten times in ten second as his mind replayed an imagine in his when he saw her with a knife in her hand.  
Why would the girl be so sad if her mom died it didn't matter. Mom's were shit.  
But it did, Kyo thought suddenly regaining sanity, I'm causing them pain. I never wanted to cause them pain.  
Not like mine.  
  
Normal POV  
The walls seemed to close in on the young mother and she closed her eyes in fear waiting for the blow while clutching her newborn child to her chest.  
It didn't come.  
Shock she looked up to see the cat demon was struggling to hold up the iron wall and was staring at her.  
It opened its mouth and said, "Go."  
She only stared in shock. This was the same beast that started the fire and it was trying to help her.  
"I said go!" it said. His deep voice becoming more human like. He was visibly becoming more human like and smaller.  
She nodded and said, "Thank you!" Then, hurrying she ran out of the path of fire and into safety with her child. When she was long gone Kyo used his force to push it as far up as he could and tried run away but split second weakness took control of him making him trip and fall.  
Struggling and not realizing how hurt he was he tried to move but his foot was caught in the pill of rubble. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He slumped defeated.  
There was no way to get away from this hell he created he was to weak from exhaustion and hurt from cuts and burns he had got and didn't quite remember. Somehow it had stopped raining and he changed back.  
He didn't know how long he had lain trapped and but somewhere threw the way he lost hope.  
Why would anyone want to save a killer?, he thought. I guess it's better I died saving someone. I bet they'd be happier without. Especially Yuki, he seems to hate me a lot. At least I.....won't put..anyone.in.harm.  
  
He was quickly slipping in and out of consciousness, fading in and out when he thought he heard his name.  
He partly lifted his head to see if the would see anyone over the flames. He put his head back down thinking it must have been his imagination.  
"KYO!!!" Yuki yelled startling Kyo partly out of his sleepiness.  
  
Yuki's POV  
I sighed in relief when I saw Kyo lying on the floor still alive. He's alive!! The lucky cat! Then I saw the wounds on his chest and ran through the flames to him.  
"Kyo are you alright!" I said pushing the heavy wall to an angle that made it easy to slip his foot out of the trap. I pulled the half conscious Kyo in my arms and began to shake him until he woke up.  
"Kyo," I called, "Kyo!" I was granted with instant satisfaction when his eyes fluttered and he shifted awake.  
"Yu.ki?" he said weakly.  
I felt my eyes suddenly feel with tears of happiness and nodded.  
"I'm sorry."  
I was startled and replied, "For what?"  
"That you hate me."  
I didn't hate him and was about to protest when his fingers covered my mouth.  
"Don't I-I have to say this because I don't have the will to go on Yuki. I'm just tired, my souls is so tired and I want nothing more than to die."  
My heart began to throb and I was about to speak again when he went on.  
"I want to tell you about my past.well what I can remember."  
I weakly nodded prepared to listen.  
"It horrible Yuki. Everyday I feel like when I have a nightmare."  
I looked at him in disbelief. I wasn't aware that he had nightmares. Every morning when he got up he seemed as happy he was the last day with a smile practically glued to his face.  
"Do you know what I dreamed about," He asked, I shook my head and he closed his eyes dipping in and out of sleep momentarily. "Pain. I dreamed about being chained and whipped. I could feel the lashes on my back as if it was happening all over again. In some dreams I could feels something hot on my back and then I feel as if my back was carved into. I dream of being locked up in a place very dark and a man is in their with me and is touching me in places I shouldn't be touched and do you know what the worst part is."  
"It's true."  
  
Normal POV  
Hatori helped the police save people who were scared out of there wits and comforted them though he wished he knew what happened to Kyo. All he knew was that Yuki had ran in the fire in spite of the pleas several from the police.  
Hatori was smart enough not to plea. He knew that Yuki was one determined asshole when he wanted to be, and would have probably turned on him if he tried. Frankly Hatori wasn't in the mood to get his ass kicked by a homicidal rat who only turned psychotic when it came to Kyo and would tear him limb from limb if he dared to stop him from finding Kyo.  
It's not that he was scared or anything.  
What he was tired, cranky, dirty, and he wanted to go home to taking a freaking bath. But could he? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! And why not? Because a there was this little girl who wouldn't let go of her hold on him for the world and a want-to-be-cop that wanted to 'question' him. Yah right, he question three times already and he still he always seemed to com back to ask him more questions. And as for the girl.  
It been two fucking hours since Kyo left and she still insisted on holding on to him even when the cops offered give her everything, but a life time supply of cookies and milk. Shit, he could even take a piss because of her.  
But no matter how much he complained Hatori liked to trust and adoration in her eyes. No one really liked him but Haru and Momiji and it felt good to have someone like him for a change.  
Then Hatori saw the woman who Kyo had ran after and happen to her (ease-drop) on the conversation between her, the police, and the other people who were in the circus.  
"So let me get this straight," the police man said, "your telling me that you saw the beast turn into a man?"  
Nods.  
"The one who burned half the circus down and put you in danger?" he said.  
More nods.  
"Aaaaannnnnd you don't want to press charges?" the other one said.  
Smiles and nods.  
Hatori smiled happy that the people weren't pressing charges. It saved him a lot of time on brain-washing.  
But he definitely though he should brainwash the police thought they were getting to suspicious for his liking.  
Now all he need to do was figure out what the hell he was going to do about this girl. 


End file.
